darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Candy For Blades
11/14/2011 03:06 AM Back To 2011 Logs Elita One Flashover Sepphoris (Residental District, Crystal City) --- It's one of those days that one would call 'perfect' -- the weather such as it is is ideal, the marketplace is bustling, one would almost think that there isn't a war going on, based on this one small area. Several sellers announce their wares in various ways from visual to auditory, though directly pinging other mechs is generally avoided as it's considered crass and rude. The market place's booths are arranged in a somewhat logical manner, like products grouped together and encouraging the kind of competition that creates the best quality items possible and prevents prices from getting too high. In the 'edibles' part of the marketplace, various vendors are offering energon in the most varying range of consistencies, textures, and additive-combination 'flavors' to be found anywhere on Cybertron. Elita One looks around avidly. Crystal City is as busy as always, but the marketplace isn't one of the places she's spent much time- her previous 'Crystal City runs' have mostly been spent meeting with larger suppliers in the commercial district who have actual shops and not just intermittant stalls. "So, there's another confectioner down here, you think?" She asks Flashover. Flashover's engine rumbles quietly in annoyance as yet another mech bumps into him, but their little 'mission' keeps him focused for now. "Should be. This place is crawling with people willing to sell you just about anything that's legal." He answers, glancing around them before easily forcing his way through the crowd toward a nearby stall. He examines the candies they have out on display with a critical optic, and unable to find anything obviously wrong with them, he turns his attention to the person manning the little shop. Sepphoris looks up at the tall, surly mech and tries to offer a placating smile. "Hello there. Do you see anything you'd perhaps be interested in?" Please, oh please, don't be one of those growly military types. "Good cycle," Elita One studies the confections on the trays in front of the femme who spoke to them. "We're actually looking for someone who can make some energon goodies to order for us." She smiles at the femme. "I don't suppose you can help us with that?" Sepphoris ohs at Elita One's words, her expression very briefly one of surprise but quickly changing to possibly excitement. "I would be delighted to try. What sort of energon goodies are you looking for?" She gestures to the variety of wares in her booth, easily half again more than the next closest confectioner. Flashover rummages around in his subspace for a few moments, trying to remember exactly where he put it. Slag it, he needed to compact that fragging thing... Finally locating it, he pulls it out and offers it silently to the confectioner femme. Primus help him, if this was yet another dead end, he was going to... Do... Something. Sepphoris accepts the list from Flashover and looks it over for a long moment. A faint frown crosses her features, and she looks at the unlikely pair. "Am I permitted ask why you are requesting these particular combinations of supplements and textures?" But even as she's asking, she reaches into the front display case and pulls a box of rust sticks as well as a clear case of faintly glowing blue-pink strings about as thick around as standard energon tubing. "They're for a mech with some peculiar eating habits," Elita One says with a slightly bland smile. "If you can't help us, is there anyone you could direct us to that might be able to help us? I think we've visited every other candy booth in this marketplace!" Sepphoris starts to smile. "I never said I couldn't help. These two -- rust sticks and pixel sticks -- are the closest I have currently to your requests. There are some ... unusual compounds listed here that I'd never have thought to include in my confections." She offers the list back to Flashover, having already memorized it. Flashover clinks his rotors together, shifting from one foot to the other impatiently. He cycles his optics when she agrees to help, the tension in his shoulders relaxing as he takes the datapad back. "Thank Primus." He mutters, rubbing at his helm and only keeping the 'fragging' out of there due to vorns of practice. "We'll take anything you have right now. I know it's a weird list, but you'll be well paid for it." Sepphoris's smile fades as something Flashover said occurs to her. "How ... much of anything do you want right now?" As tall as this mech is, she really hopes this isn't for him. He'd eat her entire inventory as a snack and still want more. Elita One laughs. "Not him - a friend of ours. He's in Iacon, he couldn't come for himself. I think we'd want, oh... maybe a hexival of each? Or two?" Sepphoris looks at Elita One in clear surprise. "...I'll have to see if I have that much here." She reaches under the display case again and pulls out three more boxes of rust sticks before starting to pull and pile more boxes of the pixel sticks along side the rust sticks. She finally stops at the eighth box. "I'm sorry, I don't have enough of the pixel sticks here to make a full hexival. Will this suffice?" "That should be enough for now." Flashover agrees, shoving the datapad back into his subspace. He finds the credit chip a lot quicker, sliding back a small panel on his arm and fumbling with the tiny card for a moment before holding it out to Sepphoris. Why didn't they make those things any bigger... "There should be enough on there to cover everything." Sepphoris nods and smiles to Flashover. "This will be forty credits total," she confirms just so they know, then runs the credit chip to deduct that amount. Offering the chip back up to Flashover, she adds, "Will you need help carrying these boxes?" She's pretty sure the answer will be 'no', but she has to ask for politeness' sake. Flashover chuckles at that, taking the chip back and putting it carefully back in its little spot. "I got it, ma'am. Thanks for your help." Sliding the panel back into place, he starts packing the boxes into his subspace one by one, making sure they're all very securely closed before they go in. He doesn't want to be picking rust stick crumbs out of his subspace for the next decaorn. "Thanks very much. Here's my comm frequency -" Elita One sends a databurst to the femme. "I'm Elita One. When the other items are ready, let me know and I'll either come and get them myself, or someone else will come for them." Sepphoris nods and bows slightly to Elita One. "Thank you, Elita One. I'll notify you when I have more confections ready. And I hope that the mech they're intended for enjoys them." Flashover tilts his head respectfully to Sepphoris, rotor blades clattering together as a passerby nudges against him. Frag, he hated crowded places... "He slagging better, the little glitch." He mutters to himself, though there's traces of amusement and affection in his tone. Still, this was a Pit of a trip... Elita One smiles in return. "I'm sure he will." Sepphoris looks up at Flashover and can't help but smile in amusement at his sentiments, then turns to help the next customer who has approached her booth. Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Elita One's Logs Category:Flashover's Logs